Explore
Exploring is a feature reachable from the Main Screen of the game. It is used to gain EXP, encounter Infectors, Hunters, as well as gaining cards ranging from 1* to 3*. There are currently three main types of exploration zones that the player may choose to explore from, each requiring varying amounts of Action Points (AP); Daily Zone, Event Zone, and Common Zones. Each zone is separated into subzones, of which are further divided into areas. As one progresses through a zone, the amount of AP required for each turn of the 'Go' button needs increasingly more AP. The lowest AP requirement for an area is 1AP, with the highest being 6AP. Daily Zones Daily zone is a zone that changes daily and gives certain reward if you manage to complete exploring the daily zone. There are some bonus in exploring the daily zone in certain days. * Monday — Underground City. '''While exploring the zone, you will have a bigger chance to restore Energy and can also restore more Energy at a time. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater Energy Potion. * '''Tuesday — Glass City. While exploring the zone, you will enjoy additional Exp gain. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 4,000 Kindness. * Wednesday — Jail. '''While exploring the zone, you will enjoy additional gain of EXP and Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater AP Potion. * '''Thursday — X Warship. While exploring the zone, you will enjoy additional gain of Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 30,000 Coins. * Friday — Virtual Museum. '''While exploring the zone, your cards will gain additional EXP from enhancements. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 4,000 Kindness. * '''Saturday — Growing Region. '''While exploring the zone, you will enjoy additional Exp gain. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater Energy Potion. * '''Sunday — Lake of Benefaction. '''While exploring the zone, you will enjoy additional gain of Coins. When finishing exploring the zone, you will receive 1 Greater AP Potion. The player may encounter Event Infectors in these zones, depending on which Exploration Event is currently taking place. Defeating these infectors require Energy. Exploring the Daily Zone yields cards of rarity 1* - 2*. Event Zones Event zones are changed according to whichever Exploration Event is currently taking place.They are usually divided into 14 different zones, made of seven duplicate zones. The player may encounter Event Infectors in these zones, depending on which Exploration Event is currently taking place. Defeating these infectors require Energy. Exploring the Event Zones will yield cards of rarity 1* - 2*, although defeating Infectors may yield cards up to 5* in rarity. To see zones specific to an Exploration Event, refer to the Exploration Event category page. Common Zones Common Zones are not changed and are designed in accordance to the storyline of the game. So far, there are 6 common zones, each of which are divided into up to 20 areas per subzone, which is notably much more than Event Zones or Daily Zones. Exploring the common zones will yield cards up to 3*, and the player may encounter Event Infectors in these zones, depending on which Exploration Event is currently taking place. If a player reaches the end of a subzone for the first time, they will encounter a '''Hunter, who is similar to an infector. However, unlike Infectors, the player has infinite timespan in which they may defeat the hunter. Hunters increase in rarity the further along the storyline one progresses. Defeating these infectors and hunters require Energy. Category:Game Features